Network storage, also referred to as network storage systems or data storage systems, is computer data storage connected to a computer network providing data access to heterogeneous clients. Typically, network storage systems process a large amount of Input/Output (IO) requests, and high availability, speed, and reliability are desirable characteristics of network storage. In addition to processing read and write IO requests, network storage systems perform deduplication and compression techniques to manage the storage space.
Data deduplication, or simply called deduplication includes processes to eliminate duplicate copies of repeating data. For example, data deduplication inspects volumes of data and identifies sections (e.g., entire files or large sections of files) that are identical, and stores only one copy of the repeated data in the storage space. With perfect data deduplication, only one instance is stored. However, data deduplication processes are not perfect, such that different deduplication processes achieve varying efficiencies of data deduplication.
Data compression includes processes to reduce the amount of data in the storage space. That is, the original data is stored using fewer bits than in its original form. In that manner, more data can be stored into the storage space. The data may be decompressed before transmission and/or use by the client. Data compression techniques can be computationally expensive, and result in various efficiencies of compression depending on the technique used by a data storage system.
Outside of the controller system that manages the network storage system, it is difficult to determine the efficacy of deduplication and compression. That is, a host system that is external to the network storage system cannot look into the internal management operations of the system, and as such may have a difficult time determining how well a network storage system is performing deduplication and compression. This information may be useful in determining performance of different network storage systems.
What is needed are efficient ways to determine cost savings of a network storage system from an external host system.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.